Bring Your Characters!
by Ella and Jakito
Summary: Come one, come all, I have returned with a story. Not just any story, though, one where YOUR characters are the stars. The form is up, submit away! T because I don't know.
1. Introduction and Form

Well, hello. I used to participate in a lot of these a year or so ago, but I kind of dropped off the face of the planet and noticed they aren't really popular anymore. Anyway, I'm looking for something to do, and I've been out of the fandom far too long to make a suitable character. This is where you, the reader, comes in. I'd like you to submit a character of your creation for an OC centric story! My writing is a little rusty, but that's why I'll be doing this.

Here's some guidelines:

-There will be NO canon characters. This, therefore, means no OC/canon shippings.

- The setting and plot of the story has yet to be determined, so don't be afraid to get creative. I'll be basing the story around these characters. However, try to make it relevant. (ie: I don't want an Irish girl named Yuri, unless you can figure out how to make that work.)

-I will accept all characters. This does not mean they will be exactly as you submitted them. By submitting a character, you're allowing me to tweak them. Also, there's a chance they'll die.

-Please do not submit more than three characters.

-I would prefer submissions via PM, though review is fine as well.

I'd really appreciate it if you submit a character! Thanks, and here's the form:

First name:

Middle name(opt.):

Last name:

Age:

Gender:

Height:

Weight:

Body type (curvy, slim, etc.):

Heritage/Ethnicity:

Current location:

Hair color:

Hair style:

Eye color:

Eye shape:

Any freckles/birth marks/etc:

Any other necessary physical description:

Clothing style:

Endangered animal DNA (please be creative with this!):

Battle outfit:

Weapon:

Personality (be as in depth as possible, please):

History:

Family:

Friends:

Pets (if any):

Favorite color/s:

Favorite animal/s:

Favorite food/s:

Favorite type/s of music:

Anything else important to know:

All you need to do is copy, paste, and fill it out with your character's information. You don't need to fill all of the fields out (try and get most of the basics, if you could). If you don't, I can add those bits in myself. Thanks for reading, please submit!


	2. Example: Lucy Rose Scott

AN: Hello again! All of the submissions so far have been wonderful, and I'm starting to develop some plot points and throw characters in.

A few things I'd like to mention:

-The setting is going to be at a boarding school in Connecticut. Many characters will be attending, so please try and make them between 14-18 years of age if possible.

-Your character may be a protagonist, antagonist, or supporting character. There's also a chance that they won't be human.

-The basic premise I have currently is that several students were affected by a gas emitted through the school's vents (the gas was put in the vents by the antagonists. They were testing the gas to see if it could kill humans, which was the intention, but it instead gave them their powers), which infused them with their special powers/battle form/whatever. Then they all end up grouped together somehow and the antagonist group (most likely some alien group) then will fight against them trying to kill them because they're trying to, basically, totally wipe out the human race. That's the current idea, at least.

I thought I'd provide an example for anyone confused by certain fields. This is Lucy, I came up with her last night.

First name: Lucy

Middle name(opt.): Rose

Last name: Scott

Age: 16 (Sophmore)

Gender: Female

Height: 5'4

Weight: Approximately 120 lbs.

Body type (curvy, slim, etc.): Petite with few curves

Heritage/Ethnicity: Irish/Scottish/English

Current location: Connecticut

Hair color: Light auburn

Hair style: Chin-length with large, loose, curls. She has slight side bangs, but they're almost always braided back.

Eye color: Green-hazel

Eye shape: large and round

Any freckles/birth marks/etc: very freckle-y. She also has a small birth mark on her inner right wrist.

Any other necessary physical description: N/A

Clothing style: Very girly. Lots of skirts, dresses, tights, flats, floral, cardigans, high collars, lace, etc.

Endangered animal DNA (please be creative with this!): American bison. She grows little horns and a tail in her battle form.

Battle outfit: A peach pink shift with a white peter pan collar. It goes mid-thigh and isn't very form-fitting. She wears this with white lace tights and black mary janes.

Weapon: A silver piccolo. When she plays it puts the enemy in a temporary trance. It takes a lot of her energy, though. She, therefore, also has a small blade (pink handle, of course.)

Personality (be as in depth as possible, please): Lucy's that really annoying overachiever. She's bubbly, over-the-top friendly, the teacher's pet, takes all extra-curricular oppurtunities available, spreads herself too thin. She's very self-confident, and not many like her, though she thinks they do. She's in Drama Club and choir and loves to sing and dance and act. She's president of the Sophmore class, plays the flute in the wind ensemble, and president and founder of the Enviromental Club, as well.

History: Lucy's grown up in the wealthy suburbs of Connecticut. She's lived a sheltered life and attends a prestigious boarding school (though she goes home every weekend).

Family: She's the only child of two overbearing parents. Her father's an attorney and her mother stays at home.

Friends: She's actually very independent, being she's too annoying for anyone to listen to her talk.

Pets (if any): Not her dog, but her mother has a Pomeranian named Julius Caesar who she loves and pampers to the extreme.

Favorite color/s: pink, yellow, most pastels, cream, etc.

Favorite animal/s: deer

Favorite food/s: gourmet salads

Favorite type/s of music: She actually loves instrumental and classical music.

Anything else important to know: Nope!

Thanks, and keep submitting!


End file.
